


[Podfic] Late Night Games

by sophinisba



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Electricity, F/F, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dagas isa's story read aloud: "Azula sends a flash of light through the sky to indicate that she wants to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Late Night Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Night Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105074) by [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa). 



Cover by manifesty

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avatar/Late%20Night%20Games.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
